


Stolen Moments

by Eighttails



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Mentions of canon-typical violence, because of course dorothea is in this, byleth recruits everyone she can into her class i will die on this hill, byleth spends an obscene amount of money on her students prove me wrong, edelgard is stunned at how many students join her cause, i am trash for this ship, i just want some happiness and fluff pls, let edeleth be happy omg, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: Snippets of Edeleth moments throughout the Crimson Flower route.Edit: Chapter 2 is now a Byleth POV chapter and the previous chapter 2 is now chapter 3
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self-indulgent BUT I want some happy, fluffy edeleth. Because they deserve to be surrounded by LOVE and WARMTH!

The first time Byleth asked Edelgard to join her for tea, Edelgard almost choked. She’d known the professor had been asking just about everyone to have tea recently – everyone but her. An embarrassingly large part of her felt jealous that Byleth appeared to favor other students and staff over her company.

So naturally, Edelgard had put on an indifferent façade and accepted the invitation.

“There you are,” Byleth stood as Edelgard approached. A quaint little tea set waited on one of the courtyard tables, a tiered tray of sweets beside it. The sight of cookies filled with jam and assorted pastries drew Edelgard’s attention. That was, until Byleth scooted the other chair at the table for her to sit.

“Ah, thank you, my teacher.” It was still difficult to read Byleth’s moods and tone sometimes, but Edelgard supposed that was part of her charm.

Byleth only nodded as she sat down and poured two cups of hot tea. Edelgard caught a whiff of it as she brought the cup to her lips. Mint – clean and somewhat bitter. She set the cup down and reached for the milk and sugar, adding liberal amounts of each to the tea.

“Not to your liking?” Her professor raised a brow. “I may have misjudged your tastes. I can brew a different blend if you like,” she made to get up.

No!” Edelgard said quickly, “I prefer it like this.” That got her an odd look. But again, Byleth only nodded.

“Pastry?”

“Yes, thank you.” Edelgard helped herself to a cookie with what looked like morfis plum jam in the middle. Ideally, she’d eat one of everything but to do that in front of others would be improper.

Byleth seemed to relax back into her seat, crossing one tights-clad thigh over the other. She sipped her tea thoughtfully; her icy blue eyes regarded Edelgard over the rim of her cup.

After a taking a bite of the cookie, Edelgard addressed the proverbial wyvern in the room. “I must admit, I did not think you were the kind of person to throw tea parties.”

The corners of Byleth’s mouth tipped down a fraction. It was hard not to stare. “Ferdinand gave this tea set to me. He said something about deepening the bonds between people, so I thought having little tea parties with my students would be a good idea.” Was she unsure? It was unusual for Byleth to express insecurity. She may have been stoic and hard to read, but she did everything with purpose and certainty. “Dorothea seemed to like the concept.” She said softly.

A twinge of guilt twisted in Edelgard’s chest. “You misunderstand me, Professor. I only meant that the juxtaposition of your former occupation and hosting these outings… is a little odd.” That wasn’t the entire truth by any means, but it wasn’t a lie.

“Ah. A mercenary turned professor is only allowed to have training as a pastime.” Byleth said blandly. She maintained her relaxed posture, and somewhere deep in her eyes…was that mirth?

“Professor, are you being facetious?”

All she got was a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I've decided to add Byleth POV chapters because I have zero planning skills

“…th”

“Kid!”

Byleth snapped out of her thoughts. Jeralt was giving her an exasperated look. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

“I swear, sometimes I don’t know how you make it out of the battlefield alive.” Jeralt harrumphed. “Anyway, how are you holding up teaching those brats? Still think you’re up to it?”

“It’s alright.” Byleth replied absently. It was difficult tuning that little girl’s voice out. Sothis had a habit of interjecting at the most inconvenient times. This habit was more pronounced when something was bothering her. Whether it was the amnesia or the fact no one else could see or hear her, Byleth didn’t know. Finally, her mind was quiet and she was able to gather the words to form a more coherent statement. “The Black Eagles have a lot of potential.”

“That girl, the Adrestian princess. Be careful. You don’t want to get caught up in nobles’ squabbles.” Jeralt eyed the Relic hanging from her hip. “Especially when you’re carrying that thing around.”

“Right.” Byleth agreed absently. Jeralt had never looked at her that way before. He’d given her odd glances here and there, as most people did, but he had never looked at her as though she were a pariah. The solid weight of his hand on her shoulder grounded her.

“Look, kid, I don’t know how you got ahold of that sword, but whatever you do, don’t let anyone take advantage of you.”

“Yes, sir.”

____________________________________________________________________

Running errands around the monastery had quickly become part of Byleth’s routine. It was a good way to burn off the seemingly endless supply of energy she had, as well as a good excuse to mutter replies to Sothis under her breath. The progenitor goddess, or whatever she was, was lonely, she suspected. In a way, she reminded Byleth of —

Edelgard.

“There you are, my teacher.”

Byleth stopped in her tracks, the buckets of water sloshing in either of her hands. “Can I help you?”

“May I ask what you’re doing?” Edelgard didn’t look the least bit tired from her armored march earlier that morning. That kind of strength and stamina was unheard of.

“I’m bringing fresh water for the horses.” Byleth replied. Sothis muttered something, but it went unanswered.

Hubert, as always, was at Edelgard’s side. “I believe what Lady Edelgard meant was, why are you performing menial tasks meant for students?” The malicious glint in his eyes was present as ever. The fact that it didn’t bother her was a point of amusement to Sothis.

“Hilda said she needed some help, so I told her I would do it.”

Edelgard’s eyes narrowed. “Hilda Valentine Goneril has a reputation for being the laziest lout in the monastery. Surely you know that by now?” It was true. Hilda did tend to shirk her duties. But the way Byleth saw things, it was more important that someone perform the tasks than any specific person perform them. The Knights needed the horses, and the horses needed water. It was simple enough.

Byleth shrugged, which earned her a withering glare from Hubert. “What’s got you bothered about it?”

“It seems inappropriate that you’re doing work for other classes when you have the Black Eagles to mentor.”

“She seems upset.” Sothis’ voice took on that clear bell-like tone it did when she refused to be ignored. It was a good thing Byleth had trained herself not to react to the sudden, jarring interruption to her thoughts.

Byleth set down the buckets. “What do you need help with, then?”

Hubert snorted derisively. “As if Lady Edelgard needs help from the likes of you.” A sharp look from the house leader silenced him.

“It’s not me, my teacher. Linhardt and Bernadetta have been absent more often than not during our lessons, and they haven’t attended a single drill session. It’s pathetic.” Edelgard made it sound like she didn’t care whether her classmates passed or failed…but why bring it up if that was the case?

“She worries about them, doesn’t she?” Sothis giggled. Byleth wanted to nod her head in agreement, but stopped herself.

“If that’s all, then I’ll double my efforts to persuade them to show up.” She picked the buckets back up and prepared to leave.

“Thank you,” Edelgard said. “And thank you for the tea and sweets the other day. They were a welcome respite.” The Adrestian princess rarely gave words of praise to anyone. Byleth felt a strange, warm sensation in her chest that was gone as soon as she noticed it. Odd.

They parted ways, and Byleth could overhear Hubert hissing something about the Alliance. Maybe she’d inadvertently heightened the house rivalry by helping Hilda. Politics seemed to bleed into the students’ lives at Garegg Mach. Maybe Jeralt had a point.

Sothis’ tinkling laughter was making it hard to think. “Alright, what’s so funny?” Byleth whispered, looking around furtively. She was trying her best to break her reputation as the Ashen Demon and Sothis didn’t seem to take that into consideration.

“It is nothing! Nothing at all! Only that you seem to have a weak spot for beautiful women.”

“That has nothing to do with any of this.” Byleth muttered back. “I help everyone.” At that, Sothis broke out guffawing.

—————

Later, as Byleth patrolled the monastery grounds, she could’t help but ponder Sothis’ words. The supposed goddess of creation liked sleeping more than Byleth did and so she’d been quiet for the past hours. Having a good laugh at Byleth’s expense must have been exhausting.

And yet. It got her thinking.

Byleth had never spent much time around people her age. Sure, there were some young men and women in her father’s company, but they often avoided her due to her proximity to their captain. Or, perhaps, it was because they thought she was strange. It led Byleth to wonder why the students at the monastery seemed almost too eager to get to know her. Perhaps they were even stranger than she was.

But a weakness for beautiful women? That was an odd thing for Sothis to point out. Byleth knew she didn’t really have a preference either way. Sure, Edelgard was lovely with her lavender eyes and immaculately groomed hair, but there was a fire in her that she couldn’t quite hide. And yes, Hilda was just as pretty, but she was terrifyingly perceptive. Byleth shook her head. She could spend all evening listing the objectively attractive qualities of everyone at Garreg Mach, but for what?

Byleth shook her head. “Why am I even thinking about this?” Meddlesome goddess.

“Because you _like_ that princess.” Sothis’ voice chimed in Byleth’s head.

“I wasn’t asking for your opinion.”

“Clearly, you feel something towards her. After all, you were about to die for her a few months ago. And do not think to deny you’ve kept a particularly sharp eye on her in battle. Isn’t that what humans consider romantic?”

Byleth sighed. “I don’t know, I suppose?”

“You are infuriating, I’ll have you know.”

“So I’ve been told.” Byleth replied somewhat bitterly. She continued her patrol, pointedly ignoring the musings of the little girl who shared her consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard low key isn't always the most subtle person. That's it. That's the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's pretty apparent I don't know how to write but bear with me okay? I am consumed with Edeleth and ya'll are gonna get the brunt of it. I love them!!

“Oh, Edie, why didn’t you tell me the professor invited you to tea?” Dorothea squealed as Edelgard sat down to study. It was an unfamiliar activity, studying with other people. But she had to maintain her appearance as a student…and it was strangely warming to spend time with her classmates. At least, what little time she had left before she started a revolution that would almost certainly destroy every relationship she had.

She tossed her hair back dismissively and opened the tactics book before her. “Why would anyone care? She’s been asking all of us. What did you need help with?” Dorothea snatched the book away and seated herself across the table.

“Don’t change the subject! I know you’ve been giving Byleth those moony eyes during class.”

“Since when do you call her by name?” Was it warm? It was definitely warm. The library was a stuffy place.

The other girl winked and tapped her nose. “When I feel like it. You know she doesn’t care about formalities. Besides, we’re so close in age it seems odd not to.” The songstress had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she continued. “You know, I wager she was a little nervous about inviting you. Not that her face gave that away. She kept asking questions about etiquette and discussion topics that might suit a noble guest. I told her not to bother with affectations.”

Edelgard stifled a snort of derision. “Well, she certainly did not bother with any pretenses. I do believe our teacher has a sense of humor.” That earned her another excited squeal that resulted in an old, grumpy monk shushing them. Dorothea rolled her eyes at the admonishment and continued her questioning in a barely passable whisper.

“Really? I can’t see it. What did she say?”

“I think I’ll keep that to myself.” Dorothea’s groan of frustration got them thrown out of the library, much to Edelgard’s chagrin. And yet, as Dorothea pushed her out into the hallway, giggling like a madwoman, Edelgard couldn’t help but smile to herself.

“Too bad our study session was cancelled. I’m going to go to choir practice.”

“Dorothea, we didn’t even start. We can go somewhere else,” Edelgard began, but her companion slumped against the wall, hand to her forehead.

“Alas, I would, but the mood is gone. Only gossip about our professor would revive my will to study.” She batted her eyelashes shamelessly.

Edelgard rolled her eyes. “I’m not playing this game with you. If you don’t need my help, then I’m going to do something productive.” She started walking off without another word.

Dorothea called out behind her, “You’re no fun, Edie!”

-

The second time Byleth invited Edelgard to tea, it was in the weeks following the fight in the Holy Mausoleum. Edelgard had just returned to the monastery the night before, glad that nobody noticed she’d left to meet with Thales (the rat still wore her uncle’s face). The fact that Byleth of all people also possessed the Crest of Flames perplexed the imperial princess. The fact that Byleth could also wield the Sword of the Creator despite the weapon missing its corresponding Crest stone? It gnawed at her.

More than anything, Edelgard wanted to trust Byleth (in the face of Hubert’s constant advice not to). She still didn’t completely understand why. Or maybe she didn’t want to understand. But when Byleth protected her on that fateful day without knowing who she was, it affected her deeply. And with each passing week, it was hard to deny that Edelgard’s passion for life – not her all consuming desire to tear Fódlan’s rotten sociopolitical structure apart – was returning. Her daydreams of mountains of sweets and lazy days were more frequent, and often with the addition of a certain former mercenary.

And so, as she met with her professor, who sported her newfound Hero’s Relic on her hip, Edelgard pondered on what to do about her. Byleth hardly seemed to care that she toted a fabled weapon that by all accounts should not work.

“Are you planning on carrying that with you all the time, professor?” Edelgard asked lightly as her host poured tea.

Byleth sat back, putting a finger to her chin. “I think I should. My quarters aren’t exactly sealed the same way that coffin was. But I suppose no one else can use it the way I can…why do you ask? Do you intend on stealing it?” As usual, her expression was quite mild, but this time, there was a lilt in her tone that suggested it was a joke.

“Of course not! You have a cruel streak in you; I’ll have you know. Still, it’s nice to know you have the capacity to make light of such things.”

“Just because I don’t have a heartbeat doesn’t mean I don’t feel emotions, Edelgard.” Byleth fiddled with her relic’s pommel and gave the princess a sideways glance. More jests? What was going on with her teacher?

“Now I know you must surely be joking,” Edelgard finally picked up her teacup. It would be rude to let it cool too much. As she inhaled the aroma of the brew she paused. “Bergamot tea?”

Byleth nodded. “Those merchants we helped the other day were very persuasive. I have a wider selection now.” The professor scratched the back of her head not unlike Jeralt was known to do. “I thought you might enjoy something nicer than what I had before.”

After taking an appreciative sip, Edelgard replied, “It’s actually my favorite blend. Thank you for thinking of me.” She cursed her heart for fluttering in her chest. “I notice you have a larger variety of sweets today. Please tell me you aren’t squandering your salary on us, my teacher.”

Byleth shrugged. “The archbishop is a generous employer.” That made Edelgard’s gut twist. “Besides, I actually really enjoy these meetings with everyone.”

Edelgard took a slice of sponge cake that was topped delicately with cream and fruits in an attempt to thwart her disappointment. “She has always shown a particular interest in you. And now it’s clear why.”

“Indeed,” Byleth nodded, “it’s all very strange. I wish someone had an explanation.”

“You mean to say that the archbishop and her advisors don’t know why you’re able to wield the Sword of the Creator?” There was a brief, tense pause. As if Byleth were wrestling with something uncomfortable.

“No, that’s not what I mean.”

Edelgard sipped her tea thoughtfully as she considered the implication. “I see. Don’t you think the church ought to trust you with that information?” Perhaps she was being too bold. By allowing Byleth keep the sword, Rhea had almost certainly ensured her loyalty to the church. Well, Edelgard supposed, it could also be a deadly mistake letting a stranger with unclear allegiances hold a weapon capable of leveling battlefields.

Just as Byleth opened her mouth to reply, the monastery bells chimed, signaling the top of the hour. The professor muttered something under her breath – a curse perhaps – before looking at Edelgard with what could only be described as an apologetic expression. It was very cute. And wildly inappropriate for Edelgard to think of her teacher that way.

“I’ve got a seminar to lead,” Byleth said as she almost jumped from her chair. Edelgard put a gloved hand up.

“Go ahead. I’ll clean up, professor. Once all the dishes are washed, I’ll return them to your quarters.”

“Thank you,” Byleth turned to walk away before stopping and turning back. “Oh, by the way, Shamir says she almost shot you last night. She said something along the lines of ‘if you don’t want to get shot, don’t get caught’ – her words not mine.” A cold sensation zipped down Edelgard’s spine. She kept her composure and winced as if she were embarrassed.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Please tell her that I apologize for causing undue alarm.”

Yet Byleth made no move to leave.

“If you can’t sleep again, maybe you should speak to Manuela about something to help you rest. You know that being outside the monastery at night is dangerous.” There was firmness in her voice Edelgard hadn’t heard before. It was different from when Byleth gave commands on the battlefield. She wasn’t ordering her to do anything, only expressing genuine concern. That much was evident given the fact Byleth didn’t seem to care why she’d been outside Garreg Mach in the first place.

“Yes, my teacher.” The blush that burned on Edelgard’s face did not subside until long after Byleth left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Edelgard be thirsty 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I have no idea what it is (we all know what it is) but this pairing can't help but get kinda angsty sometimes. But we're gonna keep it light because I suck at that emotionally heavy stuff. Also, I'm still trying to figure out formatting and all that. Forgive me for inconsistencies.

Another sleepless night left Edelgard tossing and turning. Their latest mission to exterminate thieves in the Kingdom was an utter disaster. Honestly, it was a miracle no one had died – the stronghold was dark and unfamiliar and swarming with enemies, not to mention the leader of the thieves turned into a demonic beast after being overwhelmed by the Lance of Ruin. Edelgard had heard of such things happening, but she had never witnessed it herself. Those degenerates she allied herself with kept many of their secrets to themselves, though they did mention that such beasts could be useful in the wars to come. That much, Edelgard had to concede, might be true. She still oscillated on the impact it would have on the common folk to see the Imperial forces being led by such monstrosities. 

Although it had been a chaotic fight, the only person to come out of the battle with significant injuries was none other than Byleth. Order among their ranks broke down once Miklan transformed into his demonic state. Edelgard felt shame churn in her chest at the thought of losing control over the students she had been in charge of. Byleth respected Edelgard’s status as a house leader and regularly assigned half the students to her command. As a house leader, she had failed. As the future emperor of the Adrestian Empire, this sort of mistake could not be tolerated. She was fortunate that Byleth had the foresight to tell the healers to focus on everyone but the professor herself. When it was over, Linhardt and Mercedes had squeezed out the last of their energy to ensure Byleth made it back to the monastery. The moment they arrived back from the mission, the archbishop herself had been called to heal their professor. Edelgard had stormed off to her quarters to reflect on her failures.

With a frustrated sigh, Edelgard got out of bed and dressed to go for a walk. The night air was still warm and humid as it was in the summer months. The other residents on the second floor also seemed to be having a hard time sleeping, judging from the candlelight that leaked from under their doors. It was surprising how many students from the other houses elected to join the Black Eagles. It was not as surprising to note that those newer additions who joined them on that hellish endeavor were the least prepared. 

While her mind was occupied, Edelgard’s feet led her downstairs. She passed by several rooms, heading aimlessly in the direction of the training grounds. As she drew nearer to the massive oaken doors, Edelgard noticed yet another pool of warm light coming from the very last room. Byleth’s quarters. She frowned. Wasn’t Byleth supposed to be in the infirmary? Without thinking, Edelgard found herself knocking on the door. 

“Professor?” There was a rustling sound followed by a few soft footsteps before the door swung open to reveal Byleth in only a thin cotton shift that reached her upper thighs. She pulled on her favorite cloak as Edelgard gawked. Byleth’s long, muscular legs were like a siren’s call for her eyes. And yet, among the scars that crisscrossed the flesh of her legs, Edelgard couldn’t find a fresh wound. She clearly remembered Byleth’s leg getting raked by one of the beast’s claws. And she certainly recalled Byleth getting whipped in the chest with that long, heavy tail as she’d shoved Caspar out of harm’s way. Her breastplate had lost some of its scales and Edelgard was fairly certain some of Byleth’s ribs had been broken. 

“Is everything alright?” Even though Byleth looked exhausted, she was in one piece. 

“Professor, how are you standing? When we returned, you were hurt so badly,” Edelgard cut herself off as she became aware of her increasing volume. “How is this possible?” She gestured emphatically at her teacher (that was not at all an excuse to admire said teacher’s body).

“Lady Rhea healed me.”

“No healer alive could have done…all of that.” It really shouldn’t have been so shocking, she remembered ruefully. Rhea wasn’t human after all.

“I suppose the archbishop is different. Why don’t you come in?” She stood aside to allow Edelgard to get by. Once they were both in the room, Byleth pulled her desk chair out for Edelgard to sit down as she perched on her bed, looking oddly soft swaddled in her cloak. She tried very hard not to let her mind wander to all the scandalous thoughts being in her professor’s room so late at night brought up. Instead, she occupied herself by glancing at Byleth’s belongings. There were a few worn tactics books on the shelf set flanked by newer volumes about fishing and gardening, as well as a thick tome on the history of Fódlan. The Sword of the Creator was propped up by the headboard, still caked in black blood, and there were baskets of sweets on her desk.

“I don’t want to disturb the others. I think everyone’s going to have a hard time sleeping tonight after what they saw – I don’t want to make it harder.” 

Edelgard nodded her agreement. “I apologize for my outburst. And for troubling you at this hour.” 

“What’s bothering you?” Byleth leaned forward attentively, brow crinkled with worry. It seemed that as time went on, Byleth grew more expressive. Seeing such blatant concern in her eyes made Edelgard’s heart skip a beat. At the same time, though, it made her want to shrink away. Put on a commanding façade and power through any obstacle and shove those anxieties deep down where they wouldn’t interfere with her goals. With Byleth, however…it was a little easier. She never presumed, never passed judgment, only listened and offered her honest opinion. Edelgard never worried that her dear professor had hidden ambitions or an ulterior motive for helping her. One day, Edelgard sincerely wished to be honest with Byleth. For now, though, she would have to settle for half-truths.

“I came to talk about the mission. The way we broke ranks – it very well should have been a fatal mistake.” She couldn’t help but peek guiltily at Byleth’s legs, still free from the injuries she sustained earlier. “And I wanted to apologize for not keeping order when you couldn’t.”  


Byleth put a hand up. “Don’t. It wasn’t your fault, Edelgard,” the way she said Edelgard’s name so gently ground the world to a halt. “I was in charge of all of you. It was my inexperience that put us in that situation. I was blindsided – we hadn’t prepared for that kind of threat before. We were fortunate to have Gilbert with us. I don’t think we would have made it otherwise.” Byleth’s gaze drifted to the Sword of the Creator and her countenance grew darker.

“What happened today showed me that I still have much to learn about that sword.” Byleth chuckled hollowly. “I feel stupid thinking I could take that thing on with a weapon I only got a moon ago. After seeing what these weapons can do, I’m not sure that they are gifts from the goddess.” Edelgard found herself reaching for her teacher’s arm, but quickly withdrew her hand.

“Are you afraid the same will happen to you?” 

“No, I’m sure that I would have already turned into a beast by now if that were the case.” Byleth shook her head and sighed. “I should count myself lucky that I have a Crest, but when I see how the nobility values them above all else – I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be bringing this up with you of all people. Forgive my ignorance on these things.” 

It was Edelgard’s turn to halt undue apologies. “I’m not offended, my teacher. When I am emperor, I will ensure that no one’s worth will be based on the blood in their veins, nor the money in their coffers.” 

“That’s admirable…I think I’d like to see that.”  


Edelgard sat up a little straighter. “Thank you, my teacher.” It was hard not to preen when she received such praise from her precious professor. Byleth’s brooding look dissipated into one of curiosity.

“You frequently say ‘my teacher’ to me. I haven’t noticed you saying it to Manuela or Hanneman – any of the other teachers, really. Should I start calling you ‘my student’?” She tapped her succulent-looking lips, as if deep in thought. Edelgard wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. She fought the heat rising to her face, ears pricking with embarrassment. 

“Well, ah, you are my teacher,” Edelgard said very intelligently. Was it too late to go back and fight that demonic beast alone? When she saw the smile on Byleth’s face, though, Edelgard was sure she was frozen to the spot. It was like a special treat just for her – that she made Byleth smile. 

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t tease you. I don’t mind it at all. Let me make it up to you,” Byleth rose from her seat on the bed and moved around Edelgard to reach for one of the baskets of cookies on her desk. Edelgard’s body went stiff as she realized their proximity. She hardly noticed when Byleth stood before her, offering some of the confections. “You can take this basket if you like. Mercedes and Lysithea gave me so many that I won’t be able to eat them all while they’re still fresh. They insisted these would help me recover.” 

When Edelgard found her voice again, her throat was dry. “You don’t need to shower me with sweets, professor,” she swallowed thickly and looked away. “But I suppose it would be rude of me to decline.” 

“I don’t mean to burden you, I thought you just liked these sorts of things.” 

“No! My teacher, you misunderstand,” Edelgard cut herself off when she saw that mischievous glint in her teacher’s eyes that seemed to appear more often these days. 

“You’re cruel.”

Byleth smiled again as she handed the cookies over. “So you’ve said.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said quietly before standing up. If she stayed much longer, she would surely combust. “I should let you rest. You must be exhausted.” 

Byleth looked at her quizzically. “Alright. Are you going to be okay?” 

“Yes, I think I’ll be able to sleep now. Thank you for this, my teacher.” Edelgard definitely would not be able to sleep for quite some time. She was, however, struck by the inspiration to draw for the first time in a long while. As she bid Byleth good night and hurried back to her room, the image of Byleth’s warm smile made her hand itch for a piece of charcoal. 

How many hours she spent trying and failing to capture Byleth’s likeness, Edelgard had no idea. But when she awoke to sunlight flooding her room and Hubert’s increasingly frantic knocking only to find that she’d fallen asleep and hopelessly smeared what would have been her best attempt…well it made her want to take a page out of Bernadetta’s book and stay in her room all day. Instead, she made herself presentable, ate one of the cookies she’d received, and went to class where she promptly lost all focus because she saw Byleth wearing what she wore under her armored bodice – without the armor. The breastplate was probably being repaired. Her teacher’s muscled torso was put on display by the form fitting material she wore. 

It was the longest lecture in Edelgard’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright next up: White Heron Cup and Goddess Tower ridiculousness


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay whew this was a long one. I hope I didn't screw up the formatting. I was beating myself up about sentence length/structure for a lot of this. Please forgive me I am but a simple Edeleth fan. I hope you get to see Edelgard the way I see her in these situations -- that during her time at the academy, she is pretty ambivalent about her experience. She wants to reach her hand out to her classmates so badly, but the weight of her ambitions and their consequences prevent her from doing that. Also, there's a part of Edelgard that just wants to be a student, to enjoy spending time studying and training and lazing around. And so because I'm...myself, we're gonna focus on that wistful student side and for the love of Sothis, we're GOING TO LET EDELGARD ENJOY HER LIFE A LITTLE.

“Alright everyone, before we finish for today, I have an announcement.” Byleth moved to stand in front of the large desk at the head of the classroom. “As you know, the White Heron Cup is coming up and we need to select a representative for the Black Eagles. Do we have any volunteers?” She looked at the lot of them expectantly.

And was met with silence. 

Edelgard frowned. There were a number of talented dancers both in the original members of the Black Eagle house and among the newcomers from the other houses. Even Ferdinand was quiet. That was especially peculiar. It seemed that Byleth was similarly perplexed as the atmosphere in the room developed into something rather awkward. 

Finally, Edelgard raised a hand. She would not tolerate losing face in front of Dimitri and Claude. The Black Eagles had won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion just a short time ago and they would certainly win the White Heron Cup. 

“I will represent our class,” Edelgard said, giving her classmates a sharp look. Many of them averted their gazes. “We have a reputation to uphold.” 

The look of relief on Byleth’s face was well worth it. “Thank you, Edelgard. I’ll let Manuela know. Well, that wraps up our lesson for the day. I’ll be available to help anyone later today if you need it.” 

Hubert appeared at Edelgard’s side as she left the classroom. “Lady Edelgard, I must advise that you find someone else to fill that position. We must focus on the task at hand.” Edelgard suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She had had enough of dealing with Solon and his ilk as of late, especially that wretch, Kronya. After seeing what they did to Remire village, and seeing Byleth’s reaction to their horrific experiment, Edelgard needed to keep her distance. One day, she would rid the world of monsters – divine or otherwise.

Without looking at Hubert, she replied, “I trust that you can handle our affairs for the time being. I am doing my best to avoid implicating myself in their plots.” Hubert wanted to say something more. She knew it. He wanted to remind her of her ever-present duties as if she had somehow forgotten about them. As if she could possibly forget.

“As you wish.” Hubert did always know when to keep his mouth shut. 

-

A week later, Byleth asked Edelgard to stay after class to discuss the White Heron Cup. They stood by the fireplace that kept the classroom warm as winter settled over the monastery. Naturally, Edelgard kept up her attentive attitude while admiring how the flames cast shadows on Byleth’s face. 

“I know it means a lot to you that the Black Eagles win this competition, but Manuela said that we aren’t allowed to ask her, Shamir, or Alois to assist with your rehearsals.” Byleth sighed. “I’ve been trying to get another student to help you practice, but it seems no one has the time.” 

“Thank you for that, my teacher. It won’t be necessary though. I am perfectly capable of winning without assistance.” Of this much Edelgard was certain: Byleth had already done most of the work by recruiting so many students into the Black Eagles, Dimitri had the elegance of a rock off the battlefield, and Claude probably wouldn’t take it seriously. Even if he did, Edelgard was confident she could out-dance him. 

“I didn’t know you liked dancing so much.” Byleth tilted her head curiously, as if seeing the princess in a different light.  


Edelgard nodded. She remembered loving to dance, once. And now it was merely a tool in her arsenal. A way to keep up appearances – and as with anything Edelgard did, she was determined to excel. “I spent many hours learning how in Enbarr. Do you like to dance, Professor?”

Byleth shrugged. “I never learned. Some of the men in my father’s company danced, but I don’t think it was the kind of dancing nobles learn.” She paused. “And they were always very drunk.”

“What will you do for the ball?” 

The former mercenary was taken aback. “I haven’t thought about it.” That wouldn’t do. And if Byleth didn’t know how to dance, then what about the others of common birth in their class? In fact, some of the students from poorer noble houses might not have been afforded the same resources as others. It struck Edelgard then that balls were another example of the inequality between nobles and common folk. The annual banquet was open to all students, and yet not all of them were able to fully participate. 

“Would you like to learn?” 

-

On their free day before the White Heron Cup, Edelgard, with Dorothea and Ferdinand’s help, gathered everyone in the open area outside the main classrooms. It was a chilly day, and many of her fellow students shifted from side to side to stay warm. Byleth stood with the small crowd, attention focused on Edelgard as she gave out instructions. 

“It’s come to my attention that some of you may not have had the same level of dance instruction as others. I would like to rectify that. With the ball coming up so soon, we’ll only have time to learn a basic waltz.” Edelgard nodded to Ferdinand, who started clapping a steady beat and repeated a three count. She started with the lead’s box step, leading with her left foot. Dorothea stood beside her, performing the follower’s steps. 

After a few repetitions, Edelgard came to a halt. “Now with a partner.” Dorothea turned to her. Edelgard placed her right hand on Dorothea’s left shoulder blade, and Dorothea put her left hand on Edelgard’s right shoulder. They joined their free hands and began to waltz to Ferdinand’s rhythm of “one, two, three”. Once they were sure everyone got the general idea, she and Dorothea stopped and curtsied to each other. 

“That was lovely, Edie.” Dorothea gave her a cheeky wink before addressing the group. “If no one has any questions, let’s begin by practicing the steps alone. Ferdie?” Ferdinand went to work clapping a rhythm once more. Edelgard knew that the songstress enjoyed ordering Ferdinand around. And really, who could blame her? Edelgard had to admit, though, Ferdinand had changed over the months. He’d become more in touch with reality instead of clinging to an idealistic version of the world while still holding himself to a solid code of ethics. For that, he had earned Edelgard’s respect. 

It seemed as though most of the class could grasp the footwork well enough. When it was time to partner up, Edelgard tried to match more experienced dancers with beginners. Dorothea had promptly latched onto Petra and shirked her duties as assistant instructor. Edelgard filed that information away for the next time Dorothea thought it would be amusing to tease her. 

Before Edelgard could choose a partner of her own, Hubert quickly seized the position for himself. “I don’t know why you would waste your valuable time this way, Lady Edelgard.” They danced in perfect sync with Hubert looking out disdainfully as some of the other pairs struggled. Byleth was among that number – she had been stuck with Caspar, who cursed loudly as he repeatedly stepped on her toes. Lysithea was chastising Leonie for her clumsy footwork as well. Those interactions brought a faint memory to Edelgard’s mind – as if she’d nitpicked a dance partner long ago. Sore toes aside, it seemed like her classmates were enjoying themselves.

“You know, Hubert, sometimes it feels as though you like to teeter on the edge of insubordination.” Edelgard replied dryly. “I don’t see any harm in a little distraction.” Was it so wrong to enjoy her time at the Officer’s Academy? It would make her inevitable betrayal cut deeper on both sides. It was selfish, yes. But was it too much to ask to want these memories to keep her afloat when the war began? 

Her most loyal aide sniffed derisively. “As you say.” As they turned in time with Ferdinand’s clapping, Edelgard caught Hubert stealing a glance at the noblest of nobles. There was no harm in distractions – for now. 

-

As expected, Edelgard won the White Heron Cup in a landslide vote. There had been quite the audience to witness the Black Eagles’ victory, which filled her with pride. Dimitri and Claude had congratulated her and vowed to do better next time. Her classmates had swarmed her, showering her with praise that made Edelgard’s face burn. She always found it odd that people complimented her on something that she was expected to do. 

But it still felt nice to think about those kind words when she was alone. 

Later, the Black Eagles held a celebratory feast in the dining hall…which only meant they ate together for once instead of at their own leisure. Their dessert was saghert and cream, a treat normally served only once a week, resources permitting. Edelgard briefly wondered who convinced the kitchen to make this exception. 

“You were wonderful, Edie!” Dorothea rushed at her, a large bouquet of red carnations in hand. Petra followed close behind. The pair sat down across from her with bright smiles plastered on their faces. 

“These are exquisite, Dorothea. Thank you.” Edelgard admired the delicate blossoms with fondness. Red carnations were her favorite. 

“They were the best the greenhouse had to offer.”

“You are the champion of the Black Eagles! I had no knowledge you danced so nicely!” 

Edelgard waved the comment away. “It was nothing worthy of such high praise.” 

“I must be disagreeing with you, and I must be asking you to teach me more so that I can be understanding Fódlan culture better. It is no wonder that Dorothea asked everybody to,” Petra was interrupted by Dorothea clamping a hand around her mouth. Her eyes went wide for a moment. 

Dorothea released the other girl, who smiled sheepishly and excused herself. Edelgard fixed her most imperious glare on the songstress. “What was that about?” 

“Oh, nothing – I see I’m needed over there. Coming!” And just like that, she was gone. Edelgard fumed silently. So it had been a set up. She wanted to be angry, but it was exceedingly difficult to be upset after crushing her competition and seeing how her classmates were reveling in the afterglow. Edelgard looked at the bouquet Dorothea had given her and wondered how it came to be that she deserved such wonderful friends. 

Out of the corner of her vision, Edelgard saw Byleth approach, hands behind her back. She couldn’t stop the smile forming on her lips. “Professor, I see you’re enjoying the festivities.” 

“I am. This was very much needed.” Byleth saw the carnations on the table and blinked. “So that’s where those went.” 

“My teacher?” 

“It’s nothing. I’m glad someone got you flowers. That’s the custom, right? After a performance?” 

“Yes, although I would stipulate that it’s appropriate after a large performance, such as an opera.” Edelgard cleared her throat. “To receive flowers after a little dance competition is a tad overboard. I do appreciate the sentiment though.” 

Byleth frowned that tiny frown she often did when she was disappointed but didn’t want others to notice, such as when someone couldn’t make it to a tea party. With a resigned sigh, she brought her hands from behind her body to reveal a stuffed toy. It was a white bear with a little suit of armor and button eyes. “Then this might be inappropriate for this occasion.” Edelgard accepted the bear gingerly. The craftsmanship was amazing! It was soft, and the armor was black and red, adorned with the Adrestian Empire’s coat of arms. She ran a gloved finger over the carefully shaped breastplate. 

“My teacher,” Edelgard wanted to tell Byleth it was too much. That she was undeserving of gifts for an insignificant accomplishment. Or maybe downplaying the gift was a futile attempt at trying to convince herself that Byleth was only being as generous as she always was. That the stuffed bear did not mean what some childish, infatuated part of her wanted it to mean.

Byleth spoke before she was able to make any such protests. “I think you need to see the bigger picture. It may mean nothing to you that you performed a two-minute dance. But to them, it’s a cause for celebration – a break from their training and a distraction from what they’ve seen on our most recent mission. Keeping morale high is an important part of leading an army.” The teal-haired woman twiddled with the dagger at her waist. “Anyway. I’m not going to sit here and lecture you. I’ll start to sound like Hanneman and Seteth.” 

“I think I would prefer listening to you lecturing me than either of them.” Edelgard said as she stifled a giggle. “In all seriousness, my teacher, thank you for this. I truly appreciate it.” 

When the celebration died down and Edelgard lay in bed wondering if sleep would come, she held the little bear close to her chest. The metalwork on it was cold on her skin even through her nightgown at first, but warmed up in time. It was then that she noticed that the stuffed animal smelled faintly of bergamot tea. She gave it a squeeze and heard the softest crinkle of tea leaves from within the stuffing. Maybe sleep would evade her as it often did. At least if she woke up screaming on this one night, she would have the bear in her arms and the fresh carnations on her nightstand to ground her. 

-

The Black Eagles were determined to ride the high of their victory for as long as they could. On the day of the ball, Edelgard saw many of her classmates practicing their dances and sparing no effort to prepare for the evening. Many of the girls spent hours putting powders and creams on their faces. Dorothea, Mercedes, Hilda, and Annette had dragged off both Ingrid and Byleth to subject them to whatever litany of treatments they saw fit. Although Edelgard did not bother with makeup, she did take the time to indulge in her full hair routine, washing, combing, and oiling her silvery white hair. Ferdinand and Lorenz had followed in Edelgard’s footsteps and offered etiquette lessons to boys of common birth. The very thought of having more people saying their names the way Ferdinand said “I am Ferdinand von Aegir” made Edelgard cringe. Still, she appreciated the swell in house pride. 

After the great feast was over and it came time for the evening’s festivities to begin, it pleased Edelgard immensely to see that the students of the Black Eagle house took to the dance floor with confidence and ease. Well, with the exception of Bernadetta, who was nowhere to be found once the floor became too crowded, and Linhardt, who napped in the corner without a speck of situational awareness. As expected, Edelgard was inundated with dance requests by various students – generally from this or that noble house – but also by familiar faces like Dorothea, Petra, and Lysithea. She did not turn anyone away out of politeness and occasionally got her toes stepped on for it. 

As she waltzed with Hubert for the fourth time that night (he insisted on keeping “the riffraff” away, whatever that meant. She had to admit, she was grateful for Hubert’s presence whenever she noticed Dimitri giving her the odd look across the room), Edelgard spotted Claude cajoling Byleth onto the dance floor. Where had the professor been earlier? It wasn’t as though Edelgard had been looking for her or anything, but she was allowed to wonder about that kind of thing. 

When the song ended and Hubert gave her a shallow bow, Edelgard made a beeline to ask Byleth for a dance. To see how much she had learned from their impromptu lesson. Of course. Unfortunately, others had a similar idea and quickly swarmed Byleth, who seemed overwhelmed but not uncomfortable. If Edelgard had been a lesser person, she would have pouted. It was getting late, so the number of opportunities she would have to ask Byleth was dwindling. 

“Too slow on the draw?” Claude’s smooth, teasing voice came from behind her. 

Edelgard scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Right. Well, since you obviously weren’t planning on dancing with anyone right now, how about you grace me with your impeccable skills?” He held a hand out and bowed deeply in mock deference. Well, Edelgard supposed, Claude wasn’t the worst company. 

“Fine. But I’m leading.” 

“Whatever you say, Princess.” 

-

Edelgard stepped outside into the cold winter night and appreciated the contrast from the stuffy hall. After she’d left Claude, she hadn’t been able to find Byleth. It was okay, Edelgard told herself. Her feet were getting sore anyway. Besides, there was one other thing she meant to do with her remaining time at Garreg Mach. 

There were plenty of couples sneaking about in the base of and around the Goddess Tower when Edelgard arrived. The music from the Reception Hall could be heard faintly even from inside the tower. As she climbed the steps to the top, Edelgard saw Petra and Dorothea through a small window cut in the stone. They were sitting by the ledge of the cathedral, fingers intertwined and foreheads pressed together, looking positively love-struck. She smiled absently at their happiness and continued on her way. 

So this was where her parents met, Edelgard thought once she rounded the last of the stairs to find the top floor devoid of other students. This…broken down tower, overgrown with ivy and moss. She tried to picture her parents in their youth with little success. Sure, there was a balcony that overlooked the vast lands that stretched beyond the monastery, but even with that quaint feature, it didn’t exactly seem like a very romantic location. And given the state of the structure, there were probably rats running around. The very idea made Edelgard shiver with revulsion. 

Quiet footsteps echoed in the stairwell. Probably some other couple coming to make their silly vows in the fabled Goddess Tower. Edelgard turned to leave so she wouldn’t have to witness whatever dramatic act of romance she could only ever dream of having. 

Only to find Byleth standing there, perplexed. Moonlight from the balcony glinted off her armor and bathed her in a soft glow. Now it was becoming apparent why this tower was so incredibly special. 

“Professor? What are you doing here?” Edelgard hoped very dearly that Byleth wasn’t there to meet anyone. 

“I came to find out why students like this place so much. And I’m supposed to shoo wayward couples away.” Byleth shrugged. “But most of the teachers agreed that we wouldn’t follow through on that.”

“Even Seteth?”

“He’s busy keeping Flayn away from…well, everyone.” Of course he was. “Can I ask if you were planning on meeting someone here? I can leave if you were,”

Edelgard felt her face burn. “No, my teacher. I’m here for other, personal reasons.” 

“Oh?” The way Byleth seemed to give Edelgard all her attention in that moment felt incredibly intimate. Edelgard was lost in a sea of blue for a good moment as she tried to find her words. 

She stood up a little straighter and found that it wasn’t so hard to tell Byleth about her parents’ whirlwind romance. It wasn’t something Edelgard normally shared with others. The fact that she was only one of many children, that her mother had only been a concubine to the emperor…that sort of information often caused people to make judgments about her character. But Byleth only listened, enraptured by her tale. 

“That’s a lovely story.” 

“I can’t say for sure if it’s the truth, but my father stands by this version of events. And I like to believe that it’s true – that they were each other’s first loves.” An idea struck Edelgard. It was probably ill advised, but she knew that fortune favored the bold. “Who was your first love, Professor?”  


Byleth put a finger to her chin. She seemed to be thinking very deeply. Edelgard instantly regretted asking. Was Byleth going through a list of past lovers? Was the question so painfully obvious that Byleth would laugh at her and walk away?

“I don’t have any stories like that. I don’t think I’ve ever been in love before.” Relief washed over Edelgard followed by immense guilt. She shouldn’t be so happy about that response. “Speaking of which, I think I understand why people like this place. It’s got this secluded feel to it. It’s a little creepy since it’s so dark,” Byleth walked to the balcony and looked up. “But when you come out here, the stars are nice to look at.” 

Edelgard followed suit and turned her gaze skyward. It was magnificent. The winter sky was clear and dark, allowing the stars’ brightness to cut through the heavens.  


“By the way,” Byleth said, “I never did get a chance to thank you for teaching the entire class how to dance. I know I appreciated it.”

“Did you?” 

“Very much. In fact,” Byleth paused to tilt her head in the direction of the Reception Hall. “We can hear the music from up here. Would you like to dance with me? I’ve had time to practice all night.” She extended a hand, a gesture Edelgard had seen the entire ball and yet when Byleth did it, it seemed like so much more than a polite convention.

Edelgard’s heart about jumped out of her ribcage. And yet, when she replied, it came as naturally as breathing. “I’d like that.” She took the offered hand and felt Byleth’s calluses catch slightly on the silk of her gloves. Edelgard cursed herself inwardly for an instant – how she wished she could feel how Byleth’s skin felt! The other thing she noticed as she moved herself into the lead position was that Byleth was wearing perfume. The bright scent of orange blossoms warmed by Byleth’s body filled her nose. It was intoxicating. 

“I see Hilda had her way with you. I hope she and the others didn’t torture you and Ingrid.” Edelgard said when they finally began to move in time with the distant music.

Byleth let out a light chuckle. “Actually, they were very sweet about it. They didn’t force either of us to wear anything we didn’t like.” 

“And you chose perfume?” 

Byleth’s footwork faltered, but she recovered quickly enough. “It’s nice to smell and it doesn’t require any skill to apply. And I was told this scent works for me. Whatever that means.” 

Edelgard hummed, somewhat distracted by the sight of Byleth’s face up close and the scent of the perfume she wore. “It’s true.” 

“Edelgard?” Byleth slowed them to a halt.

“Yes?”

“The music stopped.” The sudden realization that she was still holding her teacher struck her and Edelgard quickly released Byleth from their embrace. She took a step away for good measure. 

“We must have started near the end of the song,” Edelgard started, looking away to collect her thoughts, “In any case, you certainly need more practice…though I will say this was the dance I enjoyed the most. You make a charming partner.” The brisk air was nothing against the fire blazing in Edelgard’s body. Maybe it was a good thing she always wore gloves. 

When Edelgard turned her head back to face said dance partner – was Byleth smirking? Yes, she confirmed, Byleth was very much giving her a smirk. “It’s all thanks to your tutelage, my teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The tables turn when Edelgard invites Byleth to tea following her glow up to Enlightened status.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm not exactly hyped about this chapter...but I rewrote it like, 4 times. I don't like it mainly because it's nearly impossible to make the events of chapter 11 light and fluffy, and I think it's impossible NOT to address it. I do, however, firmly believe that Edelgard hugs Byleth very tightly when she pledges to fight for the Empire. I also believe that it is then that Byleth is like, physical affection ??? is nice ??? 
> 
> I do bring up Jeralt's death, because I think Byleth asking Edelgard directly about any possible involvement is important. Byleth isn't one to hold grudges, though, and Edelgard's plan to turn on TWSID would probably be enough to satisfy her...although in another, heavier fic this could be explored in more detail.
> 
> Also, because this is a collection of snippets, I don't think I'll be going into any complex subplots. I've been thinking of a fic where we revisit the war and TWSID (plus their motives). But that also sounds like a lot of angst.
> 
> One more thing -- the formatting was being difficult so I apologize again for inconsistent formatting among the chapters.

“You wanted to see me?” Byleth asked as she sat down, one leg over the other. “I see you’ve made tea.”

Indeed, Edelgard had asked to meet with her professor on this dreary Sunday morning. The air still had a bitter chill to it, and Edelgard figured a hot beverage would make it bearable.

Edelgard’s heart jumped a little at seeing her teacher’s bright green hair, and the knowing look in her equally bright green eyes. “Yes, my teacher.” Byleth bore a striking resemblance to the archbishop now, but it didn’t bother Edelgard nearly as much as she’d expected.

“So, what’s the favor?”

Edelgard froze in the midst of serving them both. “Favor?”

Byleth chuckled, and it was hard to imagine that she’d ever been so reserved. “The last time someone invited _me_ to tea, I had to get rid of a horde of bandits. And I think the time before that, I had to settle a political dispute between Alliance lords.” Well, that explained how their class got dragged into a few of their unofficial missions, or “combat drills” as they told Seteth.

Edelgard fought back the urge to wince. Was she so transparent? “You’re right. I do have a favor to ask. But I also wanted to spend this time with you as a token of my gratitude for your guidance.” That much was true. With what Edelgard was about to set in motion, it was very possible this would be the last chance she got to spend with Byleth as an ally…and a friend.

“Please, no need for such formality. I’m hardly a renowned teacher.” Byleth sipped her tea, closing her eyes briefly to savor the taste. The professor wasn’t picky when it came to tea, but it was nice to know she enjoyed Edelgard’s favorite flavor.

“No,” Edelgard conceded, “You aren’t. And yet, the Black Eagle house has performed the best on paper and on the field. Not to mention how much you’ve helped all of us personally. I still don’t know how you’ve managed to get Bernadetta out of her room for any extended period of time.”

“I’m not entirely sure how I managed that. She was so scared of me at first.” They shared a bout of laughter that quickly fizzled out as Edelgard steeled herself.

“I suppose I’ll just get this out of the way first,” she began. “Professor, I cannot tell you why, but I must return to Enbarr for a short while.” She took a long drink of her tea so as not to reveal the anxiety mounting within her. The warmth of the drink bolstered her spirits. “And I was hoping that you would accompany me.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Of course I’ll go.” For a moment, Edelgard forgot how to breathe. She had spent so long agonizing over how Byleth might react, and how devastated she would feel when Byleth rejected her request. And Byleth had agreed without hesitation.

“When do we have to leave?”

“Tonight.”

Byleth was quiet for a while. “Alright. I’ll ask Manuela to substitute for our class.”

“Thank you. You don’t understand how much this means to me.”

“I hope I will understand when we get there. And…this won’t change my answer, but you would tell me if we’re going to be facing monsters or a big group of thieves, right? I don’t mind fighting, but I like to be informed of any potential dangers beforehand.”

Edelgard giggled despite herself. It wasn’t so strange for Byleth to ask that, she supposed. Some of the others had wound up dragging the entire class into some rather dangerous and unsavory situations. “No, my teacher, no monsters or thieves.”

Byleth sighed, relieved. “Okay. I trust you.”

It was as if the weight of Edelgard’s impending destiny had been alleviated, if only for a second. She tried not to let herself get lost thinking about travelling to Enbarr with Byleth, more or less alone save for the handful of Adrestian soldiers who’d arrived earlier that week to accompany Edelgard back to the Empire’s capital.

The two of them settled into comfortable small talk, replenishing their cups as necessary. Somewhere along the line, Edelgard found herself focusing less and less on the conversation and more and more on how Byleth seemed to glow, even in overcast conditions. She thought about the absurdity of Byleth’s situation – how someone utterly ignorant of the church’s teachings had been “blessed” by the goddess and yet only seemed to be concerned with using that newfound power to protect those under her tutelage.

Thinking of her teacher’s recent transformation naturally caused Edelgard’s mind to wander to that day in the Sealed Forest. Everyone had been concerned with rooting out enemy stragglers, leaving the two of them alone. When Byleth fell unconscious (presumably as a result of her changes), only Edelgard had been there to catch her. She knew she should be ashamed that holding Byleth so close felt so right when she intended to betray her teacher’s trust. The other Black Eagles had joked and jibed and offered to share the responsibility of transporting their professor back to the monastery, but she had vehemently rejected their assistance.

“Edelgard?” Byleth waved a hand. “Are you okay? You’re staring at me.”

Edelgard shook her head. “I’m sorry. I was lost in thought.”

“Is it my new look? It’s okay if you’re put off by it. I’m not used to it yet either.”

“That’s not it at all. If you’re concerned about your appearance, I can assure you that we all think you look just as lovely as before.” The words had left Edelgard’s mouth before she fully realized what she’d said. Suddenly, her teacup was extremely interesting and required closer examination.

Byleth blinked. Then, thankfully, her lips quirked into an amused smile. “That was not a concern, but thank you.” It was fortunate that the Black Eagles’ professor was unusually hard to offend.

Eager to move on from her slip of the tongue, Edelgard moved to pour them both more tea, only to find the pot was empty. How long had they been out there? “I can fetch more water,” Edelgard rose from her chair.

“It’s okay. We should probably get ready if we have to leave tonight. I can help you wash the dishes if you like.”

Edelgard scoffed indignantly. “And what kind of host would I be then? I think not, my teacher.”

“Alright. Thank you, Edelgard. It was really nice to be treated to tea.” Byleth trailed off, her expression sobering somewhat. “You know, I’m grateful to you, too. Not just for this. Without you and the Eagles, I think my life would have been aimless. There was so much I didn’t know about the world we live in. It was a rude awakening, but it was necessary.” How sweet that ignorance must have been, thought Edelgard, though she personally wouldn’t have traded her experiences for it. To be blind to reality was asking to be made a pawn in someone else’s game.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Edelgard managed to say. The plain honesty in Byleth’s face was going to be the end of her. What she would give to return it. Edelgard would never feel guilty for attempting to overthrow the church. It was a necessity. But there was enough deception in the world. It would cost everything, but Edelgard was sick of the lies.

Mustering a pleasant smile, Edelgard said, “I’ll meet you at the stables at sundown.”

-

For someone who held no faith in the progenitor goddess in her heart and instead put her faith into the accomplishments of humanity, Edelgard came to the realization that perhaps she needed to learn what believing in people really meant.

The events following her coronation were at once a blur and forever seared into her memory. There was the moment her father placed the crown on her head, and the awe in Byleth’s eyes. The fear in the prime minister’s eyes as Edelgard had him arrested and the underwhelming satisfaction that came from it. Her siblings weren’t coming back just because one of the men responsible for their deaths was going to be held accountable for his actions. Later that night, Hubert reported none too smugly that his purge had begun.

Then there was the battle in the Holy Tomb. The adrenaline coursing through Edelgard’s veins as she dropped her act and ordered the Crest Stones to be plundered from their caskets; her classmates, frozen with disbelief. The bloody fight that ensued. Byleth standing over her, Sword of the Creator at pointed at her heart and her expression inscrutable; it made Edelgard wonder if perhaps she was staring the Ashen Demon in the face. Her defeat had been inevitable even with two Crests. Edelgard had never been able to best Byleth in a match, after all, and without an equally powerful weapon, she might as well have fought with a matchstick. It was worth noting that Edelgard had made more than one fatal mistake in their fight that Byleth hadn’t capitalized on. But if anyone were to take her life, Byleth had to be the one to do it. Finally, there had been Rhea, baying for Edelgard’s traitorous head.

It seemed that Byleth had a penchant for standing between Edelgard and imminent death.

Just as she had stood between Edelgard and Kostas’ ax, Byleth had placed herself in Rhea’s way. There hadn’t been any time to think too hard about it as Hubert had appeared and whisked them off to safety. Their first task to toppling the church was a failure on the surface. Thales would make some cutting remark about not securing the Crest stones, how Edelgard had lost the opportunity to augment her army with more powerful demonic beasts. To Edelgard, however, the mission was a total victory.

Byleth had chosen her.

And what a victory it turned out to be. Deep in the heart of the Adrestian army’s camp in the large tent reserved for strategy meetings, Edelgard stood with her head soundly attached to her body, surrounded by the very class she had betrayed. They were frightened and bloodied, but none showed any signs of backing out. Everyone in the Black Eagles – original members and those recruited from other houses with the exception of Flayn – had declared for the Empire.

After giving a rousing speech laying out the objective of the war and the consequences of failure, Edelgard watched as Hubert led their classmates away to find them lodging. A few of her closest companions – Dorothea and Lysithea especially – shot her meaningful looks as they left. They wouldn’t receive apologies, but Edelgard was willing to give them an explanation later.

Once again, Edelgard was left to face Byleth. Though spring had yet to come, the air between them was stifling.

“Why did you choose me?” There was no point dancing around the question. Everyone who escaped the monastery had effectively declared for the Empire – if Rhea’s blind fury was any indication. Edelgard doubted it was all a ruse to plant spies in her camp. For the archbishop to expose her true form the moment Byleth turned her back on the church? It must have been a genuine reaction. Anyone unaware of Rhea’s secret was bound to be more terrified of the monster she was over the familiar, very human threat Edelgard posed.

“I have a few reasons,” Byleth said, “but I do want to ask a question of my own first.” Edelgard only nodded curtly in assent. “You’re the Flame Emperor. When you came to me in Remire Village after what happened there, you claimed to be working with Solon, yet you did not approve of his actions. You even tried to recruit me to stop them from doing it again.” There was no accusation in Byleth’s voice…though it was clear what she wanted to know next.

“I maintain my stance on the matter. He acted without my knowledge, let alone my approval.” Edelgard was loath to admit that she wasn’t in any position to stop her “allies” just yet. With Byleth’s defection to the Empire, however, it was possible Edelgard would not have to rely on them as much.

Byleth’s gaze hardened, and Edelgard found that she disliked when Byleth looked at her that way. “I believe you. What I want to know is: did you know about the plan to murder my father? I remember you had more than a few meetings with Kronya while she wore Monica’s face.”

“No.”

“Good.” The tension between them dissipated, and Edelgard was baffled. Was that all it took?

“Professor?”

“I don’t think I am, anymore.” Byleth mused. “Why do you look so surprised? My father’s murderer is dead and now I know you weren’t involved. What reason would you have to lie to me now? I can’t go back to the church, and while I have the Sword of Creator, I doubt I would be able to stand against two fronts. Or you could be lying, to keep me complacent…but I don’t believe that. It would be much simpler to kill me if you suspected I didn’t buy your story, but you haven’t.”

“You trust me? After all of this? It’s not that I’m ungrateful for your support,”

“Which brings me to the part where I answer your question.” Byleth interjected, and Edelgard was too dumbstruck to be upset about the interruption. “My father left the Knights of Seiros because of Rhea. He told me from the beginning to be careful around her. I began to understand when I saw how she executed people _she_ deemed heretics, how she always claimed her actions were right and just, and how she attributed horrific events to the will of a goddess who isn’t around to verify them.

“Rhea also upholds this Crest-based system of nobility – and I hate the way it’s affected everyone. The idea that someone has more value based on magic blood is disgusting to me. People with Crests are reduced to breeding stock, and those without Crests are at their mercy. You once told me you wanted to create a Fódlan where one’s status is based on individual merit. I want to see it – and I think the others do too.” Never before had Edelgard witnessed Byleth so riled up. Even when Jeralt was murdered, Byleth contained her rage and crumbled into herself rather than lashing out. Despite being taken aback by Byleth’s choice to back the Empire, Edelgard never expected that their relationship would remain intact. She certainly wouldn’t have forgiven anyone so readily. What had Edelgard done to deserve Byleth’s loyalty? And her classmates – what about their support?

All these years, Edelgard had prepared herself to carry the burden of her mission alone. The path to a Fódlan free of Rhea’s influence was harrowing; no sane person would willingly walk it alongside her. Hubert had agreed that reaching out to the others, to Byleth, was a hopeless endeavor. They wouldn’t be able to handle the truth. Or so she thought.

Edelgard did the only thing she could do in the moment and threw her arms around Byleth. At first, Byleth tensed up and Edelgard feared she would be pushed away. Then she felt Byleth’s arms wrap around her, holding her just as fiercely. The hard plates of Byleth’s armor were thoroughly uncomfortable, but Edelgard didn’t care. The feeling of _Byleth_ holding her was enough.

It was only when Hubert returned and cleared his throat that Edelgard realized they’d been hugging for far longer than was considered appropriate. When they released each other, Byleth looked dazed and Edelgard’s face burned. Edelgard’s first instinct was to apologize for the impropriety of her actions, but the words caught in her throat.

Unfazed, Hubert spoke straight to the point. “Your Majesty, the _diplomacy_ meeting is to be held in a few moments. Professor, I think the Black Eagles would benefit from your familiar company.” He regarded Byleth with as much affection as could be expected from him.

Byleth took the hint well enough. “Alright, I’ll check on everyone.” She nodded to Edelgard, and then Hubert. As she exited the tent, she turned back. “By the way, you should probably just call me by my name. The last time I checked, teachers don’t have a special rank in armies.” 

Hubert waited until he was sure Byleth was out of earshot. “May I advise that you have…sensitive conversations in a more secure location in the future?”

“And by ‘secure location’ you mean somewhere only you would be able to eavesdrop?” Edelgard retorted, far too distracted by the lingering sensation of Byleth’s arms around her. At least she would have something pleasant to think about while she took a verbal lashing from Thales. It might even be enough to prevent her from killing him outright.

“If you’re able to find such a place that even I would be unable to eavesdrop on you, I suppose that would be more suitable.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Edelgard said dryly. “Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the actual romance!!!!! Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They water my crops and clear my skin.


End file.
